Gyabin
Gyabin (ギャビン, Gyabin) is a genin of Amegakure, and a member of Team Gyabin. Background Gyabin was born in Amegakure, raised by his parents, he had a normal childhood, with little to no tragic events taking place. In the academy, he was rather inept, and failed to do simple techniques, such as the Body Replacement Technique and the Transformation Technique. When he graduated, he found out that he did have a talent for Ninjutsu, and he proved himself to a highely capable shinobi. Personality Gyabin tends to be rather silent, shy, and distant, though he does try to be nice to others. He tends to be rather emotionless and often cynical. He also tends to sligtly pessimistic, though he occasionally is optimistic. Appearance Gyabin is a tall young man with light skin, short brown hair, and a slightly muscular build. He wears a black t-shirt (and occasionally a blue jacket with it), dark blue pants, black boots, and a purple forehead protector with the symbol of Amegakure on it. He also wears a sword strapped to his back, though when he was younger, he wore a tantō strapped to his left shoulder instead (which he still sometimes wears). Abilities Gyabin is a very powerful shinobi for his age and for a genin. He has access to a wide-range of techniques, and is considered amongst the strongest of his Amegakure. Almost of all his techniques are ninjutsu, while one is a kenjutsu (being the Assasination Technique). He prefers not to use fatal techniques, and usually just injures his opponent before they admit defeat. Chakra and Physical Prowess Gyabin's chakra reserve is only a little above average, but he can use it to a great extent, and he also has great control over his chakra. Gyabin admits that he is rather poor at taijutsu, despite his physical strength, he has rather slow speed, thus leaving him at a disadvantage for taijustu. Ninjutsu Gyabin excels in ninjutsu, as nearly all of his techniques are ninjutsu. He is rather inept at the more simpler ones, while he could perform harder ones with ease. Gavin can perform hand seals with a single hand (usually being his left), and some techniques such as Barrier of Electricity require no hand seals at all (depending on the skill of the user). Nature Transformation Gyabin can use Water Release (his affinity), Lightning Release, Freeze Release (his kekkai genkai, which is explained below), and Wood Release. Freeze Release The kekkai genkai of his clan is a nature release called Freeze Release. It is similar to Ice Release, the kekkai genkai of the Yuki Clan. Freeze Release involves lowerering the tempature of a certain material, usually water, turning it into slowly melting ice. He knows four techniques of this nature release, Freezing Burst, Blow of Freezing Air, Cubes of Freezing Water, and River of Icy Water. There are other elements of this nature, but he has not learnt them yet. Freezing Burst His signature technique, Freezing Burst, is an S-ranked ninjutsu that uses Freeze Release. It is similar to Hydro Blast (explained below), only this technique has a greater toll. It appears a ball of icy water erupting from his palm, and when it strikes its target, a blast of freezing water will have entered their bodies, freezing their blood, which usually leads to them freezing to death. As he prefers to not kill people, he rarely ever uses this technique, and when he does, he usually nulls it down. This technique was created when someone (probably an ancestor of his clan) added the Freeze Release effect to Hydro Burst, despite the fact their effects are different. It can break through shields of sand, wind, and several other shields similar. Hydro Burst His second signature technique, Hydro Blast, is an A-ranked ninjutsu that uses Water Release. It appears as a ball of water erupting from his palm, and when it hits its opponent, it can cause noticeable injury, and water can even enter their body at times. Gyabin uses this technique most often. It can break through shields of sand, wind, and several other shields similar, though it can't do this as good as Freezing Burst. While not a Kekkai Genkai, it is almost only used in his clan. Other Techniques Several other techniques seen almost only within his clan Gyabin has learnt are Thousand Splinters of Death (a C-rank technique that uses Wood Release), Barrier of Electricity (a B-ranked technique that uses Lightning Release), and River of Icy Water (a B-ranked technique that uses Freeze Release). He also has mastered more simple ones like Water Clone Technique, and Electromagnetic Murder. He doesn't commonly use these, however. Stats Trivia *His name is Japanese for "Gavin", the name of his creator. *His abilities were almost completely rewritten due to him being overpowered to an extreme extent. *According to the (fictional) databook(s): **Gyabin's hobbies are taking walks and learning about history. **Gyabin wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake, and Obito Uchiha. **Gyabin's favourite food are fried noodles, while his least favourite is fish. **Gyabin has completed 10 missions in total: 2 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. **Gyabin's favourite word is "solar" (太陽, taiyō). Category:DRAFT